


sincerely, yours

by Knightblazer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Death, Feelings, Future Fic, Introspection, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblazer/pseuds/Knightblazer
Summary: After the revolution, Connor takes up letter writing.





	sincerely, yours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [fantastic's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic/pseuds/fantastic) tweet here: [link](https://twitter.com/the_fantastic_m/status/1099547851581997057).
> 
> This has sort of been an idea bubbling at the back of my head for a while ever since I binged through all of Violet Evergarden (a beautiful anime series on Netflix, a very good watch!) back in Sept last year while on a 20 hour trip to Vancouver. Fanta's tweet just kinda pushed me into it and all of this kind of came spilling out haha. Wrote this hoping it'd get my writing engine back in motion... but we'll see I suppose. XD Either way, hope you guys enjoy this little fic.
> 
> The title of this fic is mostly inspired by Violet Evergarden's OP, _Sincerely_. Listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIkeB9EE0rs)!

Lieutenant Anderson,

I have considered your suggestion about penning down my thoughts onto paper, and I believe that the idea has merit. Although I am capable of storing all sensory information into my memory drives, being able to write them down will give me additional time to fully process all the information. Compared to most other androids, deviancy is something I will need more time to understand. Perhaps the old human methods of translating my thought processes onto paper is something that will benefit me in the long run.

Today, as you requested, I have walked Sumo around the neighbourhood. The winter has already begun to warm up, and I suspect the spring season is just around the corner. Since I was only first activated in August I have never been able to witness Spring, and so the thought of seeing it is a rather intriguing prospect. It will be something new to experience.

Regards,  
Connor

\---

Lieutenant,

Sumo has begun to shed rapidly now the spring season is in full swing. I have gone on ahead to purchase an autonomous vacuum clear to deal with the excessive dog hair that is all over the house. It will be from my paycheck, so do not worry. I do not need repayment, either, as Sumo’s well being is something I have come to consider as important, too. I will be denying any of your attempts to transfer money to my bank account.

Speaking of Sumo, I have also arranged an appointment with the vet. While petting him earlier I discovered that he has a lump between the toes of his front left paw, and while it may be nothing, I feel it is better to be safe than sorry. Sumo’s well being affects your own well being, and I would rather have both of you be well and healthy for as long as it is possible.

If you are too busy for the appointment, I can handle it on my own. I will be sure to keep you updated.

Regards,  
Connor

\---

Lieutenant,

Sumo’s surgery is a success. The tumor on his paw has been removed, and the vet expects a full recovery as long as Sumo does nothing to aggravate the wound. I think it should not be a problem, as Sumo has never been the most energetic type. 

...sorry, I do not mean to imply that as an insult. What I mean is that Sumo will most likely opt to remain indoors to rest anyway, so there is not much need to worry in regards to him accidentally opening up the wound due to some incident or other. Regardless, I believe it would be best if each of us took turns in keeping an eye on him for at least the next three days. I will be willing to explain to Captain Fowler, should the need suffice.

If you are worried about the Captain’s reaction, I am sure that it will be fine. The Captain understands how much Sumo means to you, so I am certain he will let you off for at least one day. I am sure Sumo will appreciate your company, too.

Best Wishes,  
Connor

\---

Lieutenant,

I very much enjoyed our walk today. Now that Sumo has made a full recovery, it is good to see all the stress of the last few weeks finally gone from your face. I believe Sumo also feels better, too, to no longer be a source of stress to you. He has always been a very sensitive creature, I think. It comes with his kindness, a kindness that could have only been learned from somebody who has just been as kind.

You are a very kind man, Lieutenant. Much kinder than you give yourself credit for. Though we started off on the wrong foot, I am glad to be able to be somebody you allow yourself to trust. There are not many who I can trust, too, but you I will trust above the rest. You are the one who first taught me what is truly important, even before I could realize it myself. Though you may not understand it now, who I am in this moment is because of you.

Your smile was beautiful in the sunset. I hope that I will have the chance to see it once again.

\- Connor

\---

 ~~Hank~~ Lieutenant,

Have you ever wished that you could, for even one moment, be something you know you can never be, no matter how close you are to it? For all the similarities that androids and humans have in common, there will always be a barrier between us. We will never bleed the same color, or experience the same spectrum of sensations that you do, or know the pain of losing something that is biologically yours. For androids are machines, humankind’s creations that were not born of nature. We were outliers, from the very beginning.

Most days, it is easy to forget that, to live moment to moment and experience the world and what it has to offer. But other times—times like now—the division is all too easily felt. 

I see you turning back to the bottles as October rolls around. I can see the pain in your eyes, the numbers that my scanners give me to indicate all the symptoms of depression and grief. But I know that there is nothing I can do, for no matter how much I try I know that we will always live in two completely different worlds. 

You have taught me a lot about humanity so far, Hank, but this is perhaps the most painful lesson yet.

\---

Hank,

Last night was… memorable, for a lack of a more fitting word. I write this because time and distance will change these feelings I have now, and I do not want to forget it for even a single moment. What I feel right now is too precious to ever be forgotten.

I am grateful and humbled, that you have allowed yourself to open up to me, that you feel me as somebody you can depend on. You’ve always carried your burdens and your crosses by yourself, Hank, so the fact that you are letting me help is something I understand to be monumental for you. It is a privilege I will forever treasure. Human emotions and experiences are still something I am continuing to learn, day by day, but I am glad now that you will be here to help me and guide me more than ever.

I think I might pick up cooking for real from tomorrow onwards. I’ve always had some interest, but now that your personal wellbeing is now a far more personal matter to me, I want to make sure that you are able to live all your days from here on to the fullest. After all the pain and sadness you’ve suffered by yourself, I want to be able to make you happy and smile as much as possible. You deserve it.

Love,  
Connor

\---

Hank,

I love you.

\- Connor

\---

Hank,

I love you.

\- Connor

\---

Hank,

I love you.

\- Connor

\---

Hank,

I love you.

\- Connor

\---

Hank,

I love you.

\- Connor

\---

Hank,

I can’t believe you’re the one who proposed first. I always thought I would be the one to do it, and I didn’t want to rush it, but…

I know I’ve already said it before, but I’m so happy. So, so happy. You make me so happy, Hank, and I’m so fortunate to know you and love you. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy in my entire life.

You are everything to me. I love you so much.

Connor

\---

Hank,

I love you so much.

Connor

\---

Hank,

I love you so much.

Connor

\---

Hank,

I love you so much.

Connor

\---

Hank,

Do you remember? The very first day we met, at Jimmy’s Bar? You were so unhappy back then, full of pain and loathing and sadness. So much time has passed since then and you have changed so much. I have changed, too, and I think for the better. All the years you have so graciously shared with me, all the ups and downs and highs and lows… we have so many of them, and they’re all stored in my memory. 

I will never forget them, even when you do. Even as you forget my name and our past and our life together, I will never forget them. I will remember them, for you and for us. Those memories will always be there, inside of me. 

You will have me, until the very end.

Love,  
Connor

\---

Hank—

You told me once before, how much you loved the idea of the oceans and seas, even though you never really had a chance to be at the sea. I always urged you to do it but you kept pushing the idea back and… well. Time does fly when you don’t notice it passing by you, especially when you’re almost effectively immortal.

I stand here now, on these cliffs that overlook the waters, writing this letter to you. I’m sure you must have forgotten about this even before everything else that happened, but you told me once before how it's always better to jot your thoughts down on pen and paper so that you can express yourself more meaningfully. I started writing these letters because I had just turned deviant and wanted to learn how to express myself better, in a way that you’d understand. I had always intended to give these letters to you eventually, but somehow I never found the right opportunity to do so. But I guess that’s one thing you can hold against me. 

This will be the last letter I’ll write to you, I think. Once I’m done with this I’ll let this letter and all the other letters whisk off into the breeze along with your ashes. Then you’ll finally be able to read all of them and probably laugh at how silly some of them are. But like with everything else, these letters were a learning process, too.

...You have taught me so many things about being human, Hank. The good parts of it as well as the bad, the brightest aspects and the darkest edges. And now, you leave me with this final lesson—a lesson on how to say goodbye. It is, without a doubt, the hardest lesson I will have to learn. But I will have many years ahead of me to do so, and when the time comes for us to reunite I will be certain to show you the fruits of my labour. 

While this may be my last letter for a while, rest assured you won’t be lacking in stories when we meet again. Our life together will always be in my heart, just as the memories of you and what you meant to me. I await for the day when we’re together once more, and this notebook you gave me will contain many stories and a completed list of things that I will have accomplished in this world. I will have enough tales to last us for a lifetime and more.

I love you, Hank. Back then, now, and always.

Until we meet again.

Forever yours,  
Connor


End file.
